Falling from grace
by VampyCatty
Summary: Konoha's under attack! Will Sakura be able to handle the grief of losing loved ones? Or will she just simply fall apart? Find out Here!  Please review! Love it lots!


Scene 1:

"Hey forehead; mopping around because your whole team's left you."

"No …. I'm mediating." Sakura answered. Her eyes still closed.

"Hmm." Was Ino's anser, her playful eyes narrowed in doubt.

"It's good chakra control."

"Whatever." Ino said flipping her hair and strutting off, within a few seconds she was rushing back.

"Sakura-chan! Get up, come on." The blonde girl hissed urgently.

"You're not tricking me Ino-pig."

"I'm not playing around! This is serious, Sakura-chan they're attacking."

"I'm not stupid-" Cutting her off, Ino pushed Sakura to the ground. Sakura's eyes flew open just in time to see a kunai knife hit the tree behind her with a dull thud. Sakura was frozen briefly as Ino pulled her to her feet.

"Run!" Ino barked harshly, but she didn't have to. Sakura was already ahead of her and flying up to the trees.

Her direction: Konoha

A line of smoke was visible over the tree tops as Sakura and Ino raced vigorously to their village. Their pursuers hot on their tail. Occasionally another knife was thrown at them but since they were moving so fast it was easy to dodge.

Deep in at her core, Sakura had a sickening feeling. 'I can't be late.' She vowed to herself. 'I have to protect those I care about…before their gone too.' Her fragile fist tightened around a hilt of a kunai knife.

Suddenly Ino landed and whipped around on her heel, her hands already forming a sign.

"Go without me, I can take care of these three losers." Ino said her ice blue eyes strictly on her opponents. Eerie smiles appeared on their faces as they inched towards her.

"But Ino-"

"Just go." As Ino formed the words the sound ninjas stopped in their tracks. They all shuddered; a look of shock came over them. Then, despite themselves, they attacked each other.

With a sharp nod Sakura leapt up to the trees again.

Ino had it under control.

Sakura didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this. As she made her way to the Grand Gate of Konoha, she heard nothing but a dead silent's. No breath, not a single soul in sight. No battle noise. AS her carefully passed the threshold,

She stopped.

And gasped.

There the streets were strewn with dead bodies of high class ninjas. Blood was spattered everywhere. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth in disbelief. Out of guilt or even fear, she fell to her knees. Her hands were shaking horribly but she didn't care. Her mind was frozen in shock.

'Everyone's dead….'

Then her thoughts rushed to her parents. She pushed up and selfishly ran to her house. Her safe haven. 'It couldn't be! They can't be dead.' She couldn't cry, she was desperately racing time. When reaching ti, she flung the door opened…..

Her mother's face was on the table, multiple knives stuck on of her back. Her father had been fighting, his back to the wall; the wall now was seeped with cold dripping blood as he laid on the floor lifeless. Sakura's heart twisted in on its self. Wild tears ran down her cheeks as she gripped her hair tightly, instantly wanting to pull it out and broke down into angry sobs.

She was too late.

She didn't know how much time had passed, next thing she remembered was Kakashi's arms holding her and the orange setting sun. It was quite to as they flew through the trees. Sakura's light green eyes were opened but she had a blank stare. Kakashi set her down when they reached their destination. There was a meager crowd of children and a couple of women, Genin fighters stood tense around the edges waiting for a possible ambush.

"Sakura, I know it's hard at the moment, but your mission is to stay here and protect them, okay?" Kakashi said his tone gentle; he lightly petted her silky head. "Everything's going to work out." He added before turning and disappearing into battle.

"Sakura-san, you and Hinata are going to protect all these people so be on your guard. There's a Barrier Justu that should last for a couple of hours but incase it breaks-" Shikamaru was instructing her but she cut him off. "I-I know…. Hurry so you can catch up with them." Sakura stuttered as she soothed back her hair. She saw the other Genins jump into the green colored treetops. 'People's lives are in my hands.' She thought getting a grip on herself. Shikamaru, seeing her change in attitude, nodded and followed his teammates.

It was uneventful waiting. Waiting to hear any news. What's happened. Who's died. Who's won. Sakura knew Konoha wasn't winning. Her thoughts kept drifting back to the bloody dead bodies, her parents…. At first she acted as strong and cheery for the kids, but she realized that even if they were young, they knew what was going on. She gave up the act and curled up against the trunk of a tree. Her chin resting on her knees. Utter sadness overwhelmed her. She was mentally numb.

She fact she didn't hear the barrier breaking behind her, or Hinata's crying her name. She woke out of her trance as a set of thin steel needles pierced her upper shoulder. In shock she blinked. Then turned to in the direction she was shot at.

A whole pack of sound ninja penetrated their safe area. It finally hit Sakura. 'They are going to kill us.' Her mouth was open for a scream but the leader rushed her, knocking the wind out of her. "Konoha's pathetic; all they left for us is two ugly weak females. This isn't even a fair fight." The sound leader smiled. "Still we'll have fun torturing you." "Hey, let's kill the runts first!" Another one called out from the shadows but Sakura's sights were forced on the man pinning her. She felt frozen in fear like the Ninjustu that Orochimaru used, but this was her own weakness. She was terrified. Hinata was screaming in the back ground as they brought a little girl in front of her and cut her throat. Bright red blood splurged out.

There was so much noise but Sakura couldn't say anything, couldn't move a muscle. She was so weak and helpless.

She didn't know what moved her to do it but she, shakingly, held her hands up in surrender. She head down in shame.


End file.
